


Ghosts...

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Series: Interludes [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio), The Lives of Captain Jack (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: Doctor’s out of prison, how I don’t know. But it involved Yaz, Jack, and River being amazing...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Interludes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367
Kudos: 18





	Ghosts...

INT. TARDIS - A WHITE CONSOLE ROOM  
THE DOCTOR and RIVER silently walk in a dance around the console room, One Sets a dial, Another turns a lever. Sometimes both adjusting the same controls… all the while the DOCTOR is speaking only to JACK and YAZ.

JACK  
Doctor, were you always this rude!?

THE DOCTOR  
(Startled and utterly baffled answers honestly)  
Probably, not always, sometimes more so than others. really all depends on the face.  
I thought I was more socially awkward this time, why do you ask?

JACK  
You’re completely ignoring River!  
(The Doctor’s face is clearly confused)  
You know the one with space hair that helped in your rescue.

THE DOCTOR  
*whispers loudly* Jack, are you seeing ghosts too?  
That shouldn’t be possible...  
Do you think you’ve developed telepathic abilities in your old age?  
River is in The Library.  
Wait, how do you know River anyway?

JACK  
Time travelers, we have a tendency to run into each other,  
and she’s right beside you!

THE DOCTOR  
(looks to her right and she sees no one, because River is standing on her left)  
You’re clearly confused Jack, there’s no one there.  
Have you considered it’s time for glasses?

YAZ  
Doctor, she’s not a ghost,  
we are all seeing her.  
She helped me find Jack. 

The Doctor flabbergasted slowly turns to face River on her left and puts her hand on her cheek.

THE DOCTOR>  
You’re here, really?  
They’re not... They are seeing you too, this time?

RIVER  
Hello, Sweetie!

River soon finds herself engulfed in a “bear” hug….if that “bear” was a koala. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shada was the prison of the Time Lords, locked in a bubble outside the universe....could be where the doctor is/was being held?
> 
> Big Finish’s story The Lives of Captain Jack volume 3 episode 3.3 R&J, is how Jack knows River.


End file.
